1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which creates an image data.
2. Description of Related Art
In this field of the art, there is a digital camera having a function to transmit/receive an image data to and from another digital camera connected hereto with a cable or a wireless. And a digital camera with a function to transmit/receive can receive an image data and record it. But, a received image data is made up of an image size and a resolution that were created by a picture-taking digital camera and its size and resolution are different from those of an image data taken by a digital camera receiving an image. Therefore, in a case where a digital camera manages an image data taken by another digital camera as an image taken by its self, it will cause troublesome.